Typical circuits that implement logic functions can operate based on a clock to synchronize data and/or provide a time-based flow of the logic functions. Circuits that are based on complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology can implement a clock to indicate when a given logic circuit or gate is to capture data at one or more inputs for processing or transferring the data to other logic functions. A given clock can thus provide a clock signal to a variety of devices in the circuit to provide the requisite timing information, and thus to substantially synchronize data transfer and timing functions. Other types of circuits can implement clock signals, such as reciprocal quantum logic (RQL) circuits. RQL circuits can implement timing information based on a clock that is provided, for example, as a signal having a substantially stable-frequency.